The overall mission of the Proteomics Shared Service (PSS) is to provide members of the University of Maryland Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) with access to state-of-the-art mass spectrometry-based qualitative and quantitative protein analysis technologies, PSS performs routine and specialized analysis of proteins and peptides and offers a wide range of analytical capabilities to support the needs of UMGCC investigators and other researchers within and outside of the University of Maryland-Baltimore (UMB). Through seminars and workshops, PSS educates the UMGCC research community about the latest conceptual and technological advances in proteomics. In addition, PSS provides to UMGCC members and their lab personnel hands-on training in mass-spectrometry-based technologies. PSS also provides advice and guidance to other UMB departments and centers interested in developing their own proteomic capabilities, with the goal of minimizing duplication of equipment and increasing the range of technologies available on the UMB campus.